Every single day
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: une song fic sur le couple AlfonsxNoah.POV Noah pour la chanson


Hello les gens me revoici avec une song fic avec la chanson every single day de benassi bross sur le couple Alfons HeiderichXNoah,un couple que j'adore ^^

Petite précision,j'ai une sorte de bug avec mon ordi,ce qui fait que quand je poste une fic,certains mots s'effacent,j'en suis désolée

Fma ne m'est pas lucratif

bonne lecture

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Every single Day**_

_**Hey guy you're the one for me**_

_**Hé mec tu es le seul pour moi**_

Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime Alfons!Oui,je t'aime et cela depuis un moment mais comment te l'avouer?Tu es voué à un avenir prometteur en Allemagne et qui plus est tu es un aryen,alors comment moi,Tsigane je pourrais avoir l'espoir d'être plus qu'une amie dans ton cœur?

_**Your face - the sweetest thing I've ever seen**_

_**Ta figure. . La plus belle chose que j'aie jamais vu**_

Malgré le fait que j'ai beaucoup voyagé,je n'avais jamais vu un homme aussi beau que toi,cela me trouble...

_**Stop by - dedicate to me**_

_**Arrête ! Elle m'est destinée !**_

C'est ce que j'aurais envie de crier à toutes celles qui bavent devant ta figure.

_**Your time - your time  
Ton temps; Ton temps à toi**_

Je suis bien bête de garder cela pour moi,je sais que je peux me confier à toi mais je ne veux pas te faire perdre ton temps

_**At night - it really gets to me  
La nuit ; cela me va**_

Oui cela me va de me contenter de te regarder dormir avec mon regard__attendri que je cache le jour.

_** I find nobody is here with me**_

_**Je ne trouve personne qui soit avec moi**_

Souvent,on croit que c'est Edward qui est le plus souvent avec moi. C'est un mensonge,la personne qui reste le plus avec moi c'est toi car je te porte dans mon cœur et mon âme.

_**Stop by - say you'll stay with me**_

_**Arrêtes ! Dis que tu resteras avec moi**_

C'est ce que j'avais envie de te dire quand tu m'as parlé de la jolie rousse qui travaillait à la taverne.

_**You're the one I really miss  
Tu es le seul qui me manque réellement**_

Moi,quand tu pars la matin de bon heure,je prie la journée de vite passer afin de vite te retrouver,ton absence me pèse.

_** Every single day - single hour**_

_**Chaque jour , chaque heure **_

Je bénis tous les moments que je passe avec toi,même s'ils sont courts,même si aux yeux de certains ils sont communs,moi ils me permettent de rêver de cet amour impossible de part nos différences.

_**I can see your face - single day**_

_**Je peux voir ton visage, chaque jour**_

Dans ma culture,on prie la lune pour la remercier de ses bontés.

Je la prie moi aussi pour la remercier de me permettre de te voir chaque jour,toi et ce beau visage qui me fait rêver.

_**Those eyes - the loveliest I've ever seen**_

_**Ces yeux. . Les plus adorables que j'aie jamais vu**_

Je me noie dans tes yeux magnifiques,ils sont si chaleureux....

_**Stop by - Just to say to meYou're mine - you're mine  
Arrête ! Dis moi juste que tu es mien; tu es mien**_

Cela aussi,j'aimerais tant te le dire mais je ne pourrais jamais,je me connais_**.**_

_**This time lay some love on me  
I'm blind - to anything surrounding me  
Ce temps a laissé de l'amour en moi  
Je suis aveugle de tout ce qui m'entoure**_

C'est le fait de passer du temps à tes côtés qui m'a fait conscience de mes sentiments pour toi. Depuis,le seul qui vaille vraiment la peine à mes yeux c'est toi. Égoïste,je le suis sûrement mais après tout l'amour ne rend t-il pas aveugle?

_**so fine when you're next to me**_

**Je suis si bien quand tu es près de moi**

Je me sens vivre à tes côtés,chacune de tes paroles me fait frémir,chacun de tes gestes éveillent en moi un certain émoi,tu es un peu comme une drogue douce dont je ne peux plus me passer.

_**You're the one I can't resist  
Tu es le seul auquel je ne peux pas résister**_

Avant,les hommes m'abordaient souvent en me demandant combien je valais pour leur idées lubriques. Ceux là,je les rejetais.

Avec toi,c'est différent car toi,tu n'es pas comme eux,je ne peux pas résister.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noah,assise,réfléchissait à tout cela,imperturbable.

Alfons entra et la vit pensive.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui qui s'approchait et là,il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes,il avait fait son choix,la personne chère à son cœur n'était pas cette peste de Margotte mais bien sa Noah,et cela ne datait pas d'hier.

Surprise,la jeune femme demanda:

_**-Alfons,pourquoi?**_

_**-Parce que c'est toi que j'aime et pas une autre.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà c'est fini!

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Reviews oneigai ^^


End file.
